1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to storage boxes and more particularly to a storage box that is designed to be mounted as a running board on a land vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal land vehicles can be characterized as automobiles, pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles. Automobiles, at the present time, do not normally include a running board. A running board, however, is commonly included in conjunction with pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles. A running board generally constitutes no more than a step that is located just below the access door(s) on each side of the land vehicle which can be utilized by a human when entering and exiting the land vehicle. The running board is to provide for an immediate location for a user's feet prior to entering the land vehicle after stepping off the ground and when exiting the vehicle prior to stepping on the ground.
Most pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles are raised some distance off the ground. Therefore, for a human to enter or exit such a land vehicle requires an initial step of a distance of approximately eighteen inches. This is a significant large step for most people, and it is for this reason that most people prefer to use running boards to break up that eighteen inch distance to be no greater than about twelve inches.
In connection with pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and recreational vehicles, it is desirable to include as much storage space as possible. Storage space is always desirable for the storing of tools in connection with one's job, or elongated members such is commonly used in conjunction with certain sports, such as skis for skiing. Normally, a running board is designed to be constructed of metal, fiberglass or plastic and function as only a step. However, in the past, it has been known to incorporate some type of a storage container in conjunction with a running board thereby obtaining of additional storage space in conjunction with the land vehicle that heretofore was not possible.
Some vehicles are constructed to make it difficult to mount a storage box type of running board in conjunction with the vehicle. The reason that it is difficult is that there are metallic brace members known as gussets that are mounted between the frame and the chassis of the land vehicle underneath the passenger compartment. In order to utilize a storage box and maximize the storage facility within the storage box, the storage box has to be designed to accommodate these gussets. A gusset comprises no more than a thin plate which is welded between the chassis and the frame. Typically, the thickness of the gusset will be no more than a quarter to one-half inch. It is the protrusion of that gusset in an outward direction that reduces the depth of a storage box in conjunction with a land vehicle. While gussets are commonly encountered, other structures may also be encountered with the storage box designed to accommodate these structures. The term gusset is intended to include these structures.